A family reunited
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: A man is arrested for a murder. His DNA shows he is the brother of Stella Bonasara. He swears he is innocent and it's up to his new found sister to prove he is telling the truth. SMACKED ,bits if DL, FA
1. a dinner date

A family reunited

Summary- A man is arrested for a murder. His DNA tells the team he is the brother of Stella Bonasara, he swears he is innocent and it's up to his new found sister to find the evidence to prove he didn't commit the murder.

Shipps- Smacked, DL and Flack/Angell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm surprised you came tonight" Stella Bonasara said, smiling at her boyfriend who had just entered the restaurant.

"Sorry, case files to finish I just lost track of time" Mac Taylor apologized sitting down at the table. Stella nodded understandingly _he's a slave to his work_ she thought. "You waited long" he asked.

"Not long bout ten minutes" Stella lies, when actually she had been there for around half an hour. "Sorry" he says placing his hand on hers.

"It's fine, honestly don't worry Mac" she smiles. They had only been dating for around five months but she loved him and he loved her.

"I…" Mac started but was cut short when his phone begins to ring.

"Taylor.. Yeah.. Sure.. we'll be there". Mac puts away his phone but Stella knows what he was about to say "a case" she frowns.

Mac nods. They put on jackets and leave the restaurant, with Stella not in a good mood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What we got Flack" Mac asks as him and Stella walk up an alleyway to meet Detective Don Flack and other officers of the NYPD.

"Female vic, drivers licence tells us she is Kelly Jones, 19" Flack reads.

"Hey" shouts a voice from behind. As the three turn they see Sheldon Hawkes coming up to meet them. "Hey Hawkes" they all smile.

"One bullet through her shoulder, stab wound to the heart" Mac announces kneeling down next to the body. Mac stands back up to tell everyone what they need to do. Flack to talk to the guy who found her, Stella process the alley to try and find a weapon. Hawkes and Mac to process the victim.

"Alright everyone get to work" Mac concludes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My new story, sorry that it was short but I was getting writers block as I am tired right now. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue??


	2. Jack Lewis?

A family reunited

"The guy who found said he came out to have a cigarette found her at 9" Don said walking down the alley to meet the csi's and Hawkes.

"Apparently the vic was seem arguing with a man inside a club called 'RJ's' about an hour before she died" Flack read from a piece of paper in his hand. Mac and Hawkes started a conversation about the body and Flack stood talking to a younger Detective when Stella's voice was heard "I got a knife and gun" she said holding them up. Blood stained over then knife.

"Where'd you find em'" Flack asked walking up to her. Stella pointed

behind a dumpster. "Killer didn't do himself any favours did he" Flack chuckled. Stella bagged the weapons and carried on looking for evidence

"I got a print on her watch" Mac announced. The victim, Kelly Jones, was wearing a short red dress, and was wearing a silver watch.

Two men came to take the body to autopsy, when Mac spoke again

"let's get back to the lab then".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Mac and Stella waited in autopsy for Sid to give an exact time and cause of death. They had been there for at least ten minutes.

"COD is stab wound to the heart and your time of death is…" Sid announced. "8:55pm" he finished. Mac walked over to inspect the body while Stella muttered "so around the time you came to dinner then". Luckily Mac hadn't heard he just continued looking at the corpse.

"So the man found her five minutes after she died" Mac said turning around to face the female csi. "she died 55minutes after arguing with an unknown man" Stella arched an eyebrow. "55minute time line" they chorused before leaving autopsy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella and Mac walked into a lab room where lab tech Adam Ross was typing on a computer and Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer sat looking very shocked. Adam wasn't happy either. Mac and Stella stood waiting for someone to speak, they were joined by Hawkes.

"The print came back on the watch, also Flack confirmed who the man arguing with Kelly was" Adam said finishing typing.

"You waiting for an introduction Adam" Mac said rather impatiently.

Lindsay sighed deeply "Stella, your not gonna like this"

As the room fell silent, confused faces from Stella and Mac were made.

Adam clicked a mouse and man's face came on a TV screen on the wall.

"Um…the…the guy's name is Jack Lewis" Adam stuttered.

"So why won't I like that" Stella asked even more confused.

"The guy Jack changed his name from Jack Bonasara"…

"Stell, this guy is your brother".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun, dun, dun.. What did you think that then?? Like it or hate it please review and tell me, should I continue??


	3. he has your eyes

A family reunited

Authors note^^

I don't know much about Stella's childhood so I'm kind of putting my own thoughts into it.. Sorry if it's not right.. Can you forgive me??

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's my what?" Stella asked, shocked at what she has just been told.

"Brother, your brother" Lindsay answered. She felt for Stella, she really did. Stella has just found out she has family and the family she has is being accused of murder. "I don't have a brother, he can't be" Stella was puzzled at this. _a brother _she thought. Adam clicked on something that brought up a brief paragraph on his childhood.

"Jack Bonasara, your father had it all planned for when Jack was born he would be raised in England. And so he was" Adam read.

"So how come I didn't go with him" Stella thought out loud. Mac put his arm around her, trying so much to help. Adam clicked one more time on the computer "He was born four years after you, your father new he would be killed" Adam told her. "Jack has been in jail for stealing".

"What does he do?" Stella asks walking very slowly towards Adam.

"He's a fireman" Hawkes spoke for the first time since he entered.

Stella and Mac's eyes wandered over to him giving him a _how'd you know look_. "Flack and Angel are picking him up now". Stella just smiled weakly and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man with blonde hair sat on a chair behind a table in the interview room. Flack and Danny sat behind the table. Jack Lewis sat wearing denim jeans and a white t-shirt he had blue eyes and blondey brown hair.

"Your name is Jack Lewis, 34" Flack said lifting his head to look at Jack.

Jack nodded and smiled, the famous Stella Bonasara smile.

"I got work in two hours, you wanna tell me why I'm here" Jack asked.

"Do you know Kelly Jones" Danny asks, raising from the chair.

Jack nods again. "She's been murdered" Flack tells him. But too their surprise Jack's reaction didn't change, he wasn't bothered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the looking glass, Stella and Lindsay stood watching the interview. "He has your eyes" Mac said he wrapped his arms around Stella placing his chin on her shoulder. "His eyes are blue" Lindsay said.

"You know what I mean" Mac said focussing on Jack's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's that got to do with me" Jack asks putting on a cocky side smile

"You were seen arguing with her, your prints were found on her watch" Danny said opening out a case file.

"I argued with her yeah, and she stole the watch from me" Jack said remaining calm.

"You have a woman's watch" Flack chuckles not believing his story.

"It was my mothers, I bought it for her birthday, she stole it" he said still in a calm tone. "Which mother we talkin' bout here" asked Danny.

"You know that I'm adopted, my adopted mom" Jack frowns.

"So…" Danny starts but is interrupted when the door flies open and Stella comes in, follow by Mac trying to stop her.

"Danny, Flack give me a minute to talk to him, please" Stella asks keeping her eyes fixed on Jack. Danny and Don both nod and leave taking the case file with them. Mac gives Stella a glare then leaves.

"Who are you" Jack asks. Stella sits down facing him staring into his eyes. "I'm csi Stella Bonasara" she admits. Jack's eyes wander in question, not believing what she said "Bonasara?".

Stella nods, she hasn't had long to think all this through, but he has had even less time. "I'm your sister".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again dun, dun, dun. What did you think of this chapter.. Good or bad please review and let me know your views. Thanks

Happy New Year everybody!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. your off the case

A family reunited

Several minutes had past, several very long moments in Stella's opinion when Jack finally spoke "original" he said, forcing out a smile.

"I'm glad your taking it so well, the word 'original' wasn't my reaction" the csi said, she could understand what Mac said, he did have her eyes.

"Well I don't know what to say" Jack replied, seeming to be taking it well. He didn't seem to be angry, confused, normal in fact.

"Your taking it better than I did" Stella chuckled, it was true.

"Maybe I'm just better at hiding my emotions than you" Jack smirked.

"Maybe" Stella returned the smirk, she couldn't help thinking Mac was giving her a death stare, from wherever he was._ scary._

"I didn't do it, I didn't murder" he said, turning serious.

"Why were you arguing with her" Stella asked, not meaning to turn the conversation into an interview.

"She stole my adopted mother's watch" Jack answered.

"That's why your fingerprints were found on the watch" Stella was starting to believe him. However trust wasn't there yet.

"Yes, I didn't kill her" Jack told her, staying truthful.

"I believe you" Stella smiled, standing up, walking to the door she turned back to her brother "I believe you".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella practically bounced into Mac's office, very pleased with the family member she had just met, hoping to get to know him further.

"Hey Mac" she beamed, not realising his frown.

"What the hell was that" he argued, raising from his desk to stand inches away from her.

"What was what" Stella continued to beam, hoping to see him smile.

"You, going into an interview room, telling him you're his sister" the idea of him smiling right now was so far away.

"I had to tell him, I had no choice, I couldn't lie" Stella defended herself, the smile evaporating. It was true she loved Mac, but he was so stubborn.

"No Stell, I have no choice" leaning on his desk he lowered his voice "your off the case". His last comment caused Stella eyes to widen, jaw dropping to the floor "What, you can't do that" she shouted.

"I can and I have, your off the case" Mac said in nearly a whisper.

"I can't believe you are doing this Mac" Stella argued still shouting.

Outside Mac's office a crowd of lab tech's, Detectives and other csi's watched as Stella and Mac continued to argue. Everyone knew Stella and Mac were dating which made it even harder to watch them argue. Although it was very entertaining.

"This isn't personal Stell and you know it" Mac attempted put his hand on her shoulder, she pushed it off.

"Yeah well, it feels that way" She frowns, her happy mood destroyed.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take you off the case" he again attempts to move closer to her, but she again pushed him away bowing her head whispering "leave me alone Mac".

She left his office with their relationship in question.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so will she stay with Mac?? I know I ask a lot but please review because I love hearing your comments.. It always makes me smile so please review.. Thanks everyone..


	5. a light bulb sign

A family reunited

"Were were you at 8:00pm last night" Mac asked, he wasn't in the mood for a case, for a smug suspect too just sit there and smile at him, Mac hadn't spoke to Stella since she walked out of his office, all he could think of was her leaving and not looking back.

"I was at RJ's until around 8:30 then I went home" Jack told him, in the short time he had already been interviewed by three men and had gained a sister. "Anyone to confirm that" Mac questioned, hoping to get out of the room quickly so he could call Stella, find out where she was.

"No, went home and went to sleep, alone" the cocky smile was back on Jack's face, "when can I leave". Mac simply answered "now" and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so after Jack left, I did some digging about our vic" Flack said walking along the corridor next to Mac.

Clearly Mac had more things on his mind but Flack carried on anyway.

"She worked at the club and was engaged to a guy called Chris Dawson".

As they got nearer to Adams lab they heard raised voices. Danny and Lindsay's raised voices. "I can't believe you are siding with him on this" Lindsay shouted. Mac could see Adam in the corner, keeping out of the argument. "What, it's not his fault, your siding with her cause' your friends" Danny shouted back making Adam back more into the corner.

"No Danny, I'm not siding with anyone but it's not her fault". Just as Mac and Don reached the door the lab they were met by an angry looking Danny Messer he pushed past Flack muttering something like

"it's her fault". Before Flack could even open his mouth Lindsay pushed

past him mouthing "don't even say it".

Backing out of the corner and hopping onto a seat Adam smiled, waiting for someone to start the conversation, Flack. "Um okay, did you get a location on Chris Dawson yet". Adam who was again typing away on the computer looked up and answered "he's in LA right now, Angell said he's flying out tomorrow". This comment caused Flack to really take note "Angell, Jess is back, thought she wasn't coming back from Washington til' tomorrow" he asked. Adam thought for a moment _he knew how Flack felt about Angell but why didn't she tell him she was back _"No she came back this morning". It appeared to Mac that a light bulb had just went off in Flack's head as his eyes flashed and a smile was plastered across his face "okay I gotta go".

__________________________________________________________

Hey everyone I'm back with the fifth chapter.. As always I will ask you to review because hearing what you think always makes me smile.. Thanks..


	6. House

A Family Reunited

"So you and the boyfriend had a argument then?" Jack asked, flashing a quick smirk. "No, what gave you that idea?" Stella answered missing the smirk from her brother. They sat in Jack's office, after him being interviewed by cops Jack's boss was reluctant to let him get back to work so soon.

"I just wanted to see you" Stella lied, her and Mac had had a argument, she had walked out and she hadn't answered any of his calls.

"You're a really bad liar" Jack smiled while sorting out files into a cabinet "So what's Mr Taylor done then" he continued. Stella thought for a moment_ I could tell him the truth or lie_.

"He took me off your case" she chose truth. Stopping filing and turning around Jack frowns "Nothing says I love you like I'm sending your brother to jail" Which causes Stella to laugh_ a funny guy_ she thinks to herself making a mental note to tell Lindsay he was a nice guy. As Jack goes back to putting away files, there is a comfortable silence between brother and sister.

"That's why your not married?" Stella asks noticing no picture on his desk. Jack turns around slowly and puts the files back on his desk his eyes filled with sadness, "I was married, my wife… well um.. She died" his voice breaks, fighting back the want to cry he sighs rubbing his red eyes. Understanding Stella slowly hugs him, allowing herself to trust he will never hurt her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quiet had never scared Stella Bonasara, the orphanage was never a quiet place, neither was the lab. But her apartment had always been quiet, after Frankie she didn't let men into her apartment so silence had never been a problem. She mostly spent her time at Mac's place or at the PD. But sitting alone in her living room watching House wasn't new to her.

Jack had of course offered to take her to dinner but feeling she wanted to be alone she declined.

It was 11:00pm and House was treating his patient with the right medicine after figuring out what was wrong with the man. Stella was just resting her eyes when a loud banging interrupted her sleep. Realizing someone was at her door she got up from her position on the couch and dragged her tired self to the door.

Sighing after seeing who was knocking Stella shouted "Go away Mac, I'm tired"

_Thank you to the person who invented eye holes on doors_ Stella thought looking through it.

"Come on Stell, I just want to talk to you" Mac pleaded.

"No Mac go away" Stella cried, tears running down her cheeks_ she loved him so much._

"No, I'm not leaving until you open this door, we need to talk" Mac yelled.

"Your not listening to me Mac, just leave…please" She said just loud enough for him to hear. "If you love me you will go".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chap 6 done…So Mac is trying to talk to her but will she listen? There is a button down here that when you click it and type makes me very happy can you guess what it is??

(Hint, Hint)…x Courtney x


	7. Eaten alive

A Family Reunited

Mac's POV

So here I am, it's 1am in the morning and I'm still sat outside Stella's apartment, she probably is asleep right now_ I really wish I was with her_. I guess I just can't bring myself to leave her alone and yes I know what people will think, how pathetic is he. But I don't care I love her and want to protect her, she makes me so happy, I never thought I could be as happy as I was with Claire, maybe even happier.

I just don't understand the big affect Jack has on her, he may be her brother but she doesn't know one thing about him. He could be a serial killer in London and a fireman in New York and Stella wouldn't know the difference.

I honestly don't know how to make it up to her, I know that Stella would of loved to have known her parents and Jack, and I could never make her choose between us, I'd be to scared to lose her.

I need to learn more about this distant brother of hers.

So maybe I'll have a word with Jack, do some profiling on him, in my spare time of course and hopefully things will work themselves out with Stella.

_God Mac you're a genius, an excellent plan maker_. Yes I will talk to Jack later. But know I have to leave, if Stella wakes up and sees me here she's gonna think I'm some crazy love-sick stalker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9am, In the lab

"Okay so we have her fiancé in the interview room, Chris Dawson" Angell said.

All the csi's were sat around a table in the break room, with Det. Jessica Angell sitting on a black leather chair at one end of the room and Det. Don Flack standing leaning against the door. Flack every so often would send Angell a quick questioning glance, their eyes would meet and then Angell would look away.

"Okay…um… Danny and Flack I want you to interview him" Mac told them all. "But don't be too hard on him until we know more facts, remember he has just lost his girlfriend" Mac went on.

"What about Jack, he still our number 1 suspect" Danny asked his boss. "For now yes, we need more evidence to prove otherwise" Mac answered his mind was racing, _what can I say to Jack?_ _Will Stella ever forgive me?_

Flack and Danny nodded, Danny left heading towards the interview room while Don quickly looked at Angell and frowned_ why didn't she tell me she was back?_ and left.

"I hate it when he does that" Jessica huffed. Mac turned to look at her puzzled "does what" he asked. Jessica sighed "looks at me with his disappointed face" she sighed again and left.

Mac's POV

Yes. I may be an intelligent guy and yes I may be an excellent scientist, but when it comes to the female mind, It's like a whole new universe and it doesn't take much to get me all confused when they start talking they're language and expect us guys to know what they meant, but in my experience Jess is mad at Don, really mad at him.

She'll eat him alive, poor don.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note

My updates haven't been as regular as I have hoped, because of school and all the homework I seem to be getting, But I will try my best to update more regularly. So if you don't hate me to much could you make me very happy and click on the button I love so much, beginning with the letter 'R' Thanks for reading x


	8. You don't know me

A family reunited

"Chris Dawson, right" Flack asked, having trouble focussing his mind on the case, when it kept skipping over to Angell.

"Yeah, are you any closer to finding this guy Detectives" Chris answered, he looked sad. He wore a grey suit with shiny black shoes, his hair was black and all brushed back thick with hair gel.

"Were trying, I just need you to answer a few questions" Flack continued, letting Danny observe for the moment.

"Sure, I'll do anything I can to help" he sighed, giving Danny quick glances.

"How long were you away on business for" Flack questioned.

"Two weeks" Chris suddenly realised how bad that sounded, leaving his fiancé for two weeks, getting a raised eye-brow look from Danny he bowed his head. Danny jumped into the conversation

"How long have you been engaged for?".

"Two years, I know a long time but we wanted to plan the perfect wedding" Chris answers, startled a little by Danny's question.

Although Flack and Danny both knew what he meant, _second thoughts about getting married_.

"Where were you when your fiancé was killed" Flack decides to ask the second most difficult question, the most

difficult may come later, but neither Danny or Flack was sure to ask that. "I was in my hotel room, alone, how can you ask me that, I loved her" Mr Dawson breathed, trying to keep calm.

"It's just something we need to ask you, to eliminate you from being a suspect" Flack reassured him. Chris nodded, half understanding.

"Did anyone dislike Kelly?" Danny wondered.

"Enough to kill her, no, everyone liked Kelly" Chris told them.

"Okay, where will you be if we need to contact you" Flack asked him.

"At home, or at work" He pulled out his phone and began reading his home and work number to Don.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't hide here forever you know" Jack chuckled, leaning on his desk in the fire station. Stella was sat behind his desk on his swivel chair, she would often spin around in it, childishly.

"Is that your way of telling me to leave?" Stella asked, continuing to spin. Jack shook his head. He didn't want to go, but she clearly wasn't happy. "You should talk to Mac" he said. Causing her to stop spinning and look at him in disbelief "I should, why is that then?".

"Because you love him", which was true she did love him.

"How do you know, you don't know me" Stella replied.

"It obvious Stella, go talk to him, sort things out" Jack smiled, he wasn't very good at giving brotherly advice but he was learning.  
Stella bit her lip, thinking about what Jack had said and her conversation with Mac, well her argument with Mac.

It was true she loved him, it was true she missed him. She smiled

_Maybe I will go and talk to him_ she thought.


	9. Time To Think

A family reunited

Mac's POV

I left work early just so I could go and speak with Jack and he wasn't there, one of the other fireman told me I had just missed him. But there was a call and he left around 5 minutes ago. Stella hadn't came into work either, I had expected her to have came in and worked another case or at least tried to get me to put her on Kelly's case, I was wrong. Stella could be very stubborn, but again so could I. It seems I would have to make the first move. As for Jack, I had plenty of time to talk to him, he wasn't going anywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mac" Stella leaned of the frame of Mac's office door. Mac had his back to her, he was staring out of the window but her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Stella" he smiled practically jumping out of the chair to stand in front of her.  
"I thought we should talk" she said walking into the office and closing the door behind her.  
"But you said you didn't wan…" Mac trailed off, realising he should be happy that she was here, not drive her away again.  
"I'm sorry" he bowed his head. Stella gave a little nod "Me to, I shouldn't of acted like I did".  
Sighing Mac looked at her and took one step forward "so…".  
Nodding again "so" she says, not knowing what to say to him.  
"What happens now" Mac asked.

Stella shrugged "I still love you, but I need a little more time okay".

"Oh" he stepped away from her, his heart was pounding, his heart was bleeding. It felt like being punched in the stomach her saying that.

'I need more time' sounded a lot like 'I'm not sure if I want to be with you'. "Maybe you should leave" Mac muttered, loud enough she heard.

Shocked at his reaction Stella left, not realising the effect this had left on Mac.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You talked to him then" Jack frowned, sensing the bad vibe from his sister. "He asked me to leave" she told him, then everything that had happened.

"You could always come to Greece with me" Jack offered.

"I could? Why" she was startled at his suggestion.

"I'm going to see my uncle, and in this case yours to" he said.

This caught Stella off guard, meeting family she never knew she had, she knew she'd need time off work but why not, she wanted to meet her family. "Yeah sure, why not"


	10. Darkness Falls

_Mini Authors Note ^^_

_Okay, firstly I have to make a very big apology that I haven't posted in such a long time, my internet hasn't been working but it's back now. So I'm sorry for the delay but I hope your all still with me and won't hate me too much *crosses fingers and hopes*. Anyway, enjoy!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac's POV

The next few days passed very slowly. Me and Stella only spoke if it was about the case even then it was awkward. If I walked into a room where Stella was sitting or talking it would all go silent. Lindsay wouldn't speak to me because of 'what I did to Stella' as Danny put it.  
Last night Stella had came into my office and asked for time off, to go to Greece to meet family. Two weeks to be exact, Jack had told her that he'd tracked down his aunt, uncle, and two cousins a few years ago.  
I said she could, although my heart was screaming out 'NO' she should stay, and we should stop this whole 'needing time to think'.  
I don't know why I do this but I suppose its just force of habit, I'm positioned in my office with my back to the door just staring out of the window, watching the world pass by. When my world is going to Greece. I hadn't trusted him from the moment we brought him in for questioning and now that he's stealing the woman I love away from me I hate him, the word distrust came to my mind when I met him, he was too calm and took the whole I'm-your-sister revelation amazingly well. But now, hate.

So here I am, hours later. I hear a knocking at my door, then the door swing open then close behind it, I turn my chair to face, someone I never thought I'd see stands there.

"Peyton?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay POV

Damn Danny, If he wants to go with Flack, Hawkes and Adam fair enough I don't have a problem but three Friday nights in a row just isn't right. I thought about calling Stella but after what's been going on with Mac I thought I should leave it. I tried Angell but she was covering for another Detective so she couldn't come out. Danny had asked if I wanted to come out with them but I declined, he didn't really want me too come.

We have been dating for awhile now and I love him so much but I wish we could have been together tonight, go to a restaurant, watch a film, get some coffee, do whatever I just wanted to be with him. So as I get into the elevator and press button 7 in my apartment building I think about all these things, I really hope Mac and Stella sort things out soon. The elevator beeps and the doors opens to my row of apartments. I walk along the confusingly quiet hall and find my apartment 7J and fumble in my bag for my key. After minutes of standing, if anyone was here to see me minutes of looking strange I find my key. I put it into my lock and enter my silent and extremely dark apartment. I walk along the hall and turn on the light then I turn and walk into the living room, a faint light from the hall beams behind, just bright enough to see the figure standing by the window facing me "Danny" I cry out, then fumble in my in my bag for my gun my fingers touch it and I pull it out. Too late. A bang fills my ears and something hits my chest, my heart. I fall too the ground seeing blood pooling around me, as my eyes close I faintly see the figure slowly walking towards me, then darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors Note ^^_

_Didn't see that one coming did you. I know, I'm evil. Too cliff-hangers that should keep you going until I post next. Leave me a few lines about the story or how evil you think I am. Reviews always make me happy!_

_X Courtney X_


	11. Do i still love her?

"Peyton" Mac repeated for what seemed to be the hundredth time, sure she looked like Peyton but Mac was wishing it wasn't her, it just couldn't be her. "Hi Mac" she smiled, just like the smile she had gave him when they were dating.  
"What, what, what are you doing her?" Mac asked, attempting to remain calm wasn't working ve  
ry well, he even tried to move, pace, do something other than stare at her but importunely his body was still in shock his legs fell to jelly.  
"I got a job in New York for awhile, decided to come and see you" she was still smiling.  
"You just decided to come and see me" Mac repeated, although the words weren't properly registering in his brain.  
"Your still mad at me" the smiling stopped she bowed her head slightly unable to hide the hurt in her eyes, she really seemed sorry.  
_So she damn should be_ his mind scolded his head. "I have a good right Peyton, you left me a goddamn letter ending our relationship, then years later you come back and act like nothing's happened" with his anger rising Mac started to walk towards her, stopping in front of her but not meeting her eye. "I'm sorry Mac, I just couldn't tell you, you have no idea how much it hurt" she said looking more hurt,_ what did I expect he's right to be angry_ her mind told her however she hadn't planned on feeling old emotions she'd worked so well to forget.  
"I have no idea what you felt? You have no idea what I felt, you didn't even have the decency to tell me in person" all attempts of staying calm had evaporated for Mac's mind he couldn't believe she was trying to make him the bad guy when she was the one who had the problem, sure a long distance relationship wasn't the best or the easiest but it worked, she was the one who had ended it without so much as a goodbye, no all he got was a lousy letter explaining why she was finishing with him, no, deciding to come and see him wasn't enough.

"I realise that your upset with me just turning up like this, but I figured it was better to tell you in person I'm back in New York rather than you find out later from someone else" she met his eye, he dared her to look away, she didn't. "wow, Peyton, I'm flattered" he scoffed still looking at her "really I am" he wanted her to turn away from his eyes to make it clear how she felt, that she didn't still love him, still she kept her eyes fixed on him unharmed by his sarcasm, _Do I still love her?_ Mac's heart leapt at this question and he turned away scared the question would be answered in a way he wouldn't like.

"Where's Stella?", this caught him off guard,_ Stella_, _damn_ Mac thought, she new about him and Stella. He hadn't expected that out of all the things that she could of asked him about, she had chosen to ask about his girlfriend, or his ex girlfriend, Mac didn't know which one was true.  
"Greece, don't know when she's back" Mac answered, Peyton's eyes lit up slightly, he hadn't intended to make it sound like she'd left him, Mac had intended to lie, to tell Peyton she would be back in lab soon so she better leave however when given the chance he couldn't lie, he couldn't pretend everything was okay between him and Stella, he had no idea when she would be back, if they were still together, if she loved him. He hoped she did. "Oh, I'm sorry" she said reaching for his hand, he didn't pull away his hand she lightly squeezed it reassuringly. "I've missed you" she stepped into him, laying her head on his shoulders, arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him. They stood like that for what felt like hours, Mac wanted to move away but his body wouldn't let him, he'd missed her too. They parted as the door flew open and Flack darted inside followed by Angell. "Mac" Flack said without noticing Peyton, "Lindsay's been shot".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

The next few chapters will be devoted to finding Lindsay's shooter, also finding out what happens in Greece. Will Mac leave Stella for Peyton?  
What you think??

X Courtney X


	12. The Greeks and their phone service

Mac's POV-

The hallway was flooded with NYPD cops when me, Flack and Angell arrived. Residents were giving statements reluctantly because when I passed lots of sighs and 'how long will this take' no-one seemed bothered someone had came into their apartment building, their floor and shot a CSI. As I entered Lindsay and Danny's apartment Hawkes was already there along with another NYPD cop. Flack whispered something to Angell behind me and they left without a word.  
Hawkes was in the middle of processing the scence when he saw me, his impassive. We nodded in greeting, I couldn't find the words to speak. Lindsay was like a sister to me, I needed to find the person who did this to her and very fast.  
In the middle of the floor, a pool of blood. No signs of struggle, no signs on forced entry. Which added the 'how did the shooter get into the apartment without breaking a lock' wonder to my endless list of questions. Great.  
On the way over to the apartment building, I tried calling Stella, then tried again, and again, and again. No luck. I left several voicemails and even sent her a text telling her to call me. Greece really did not have good phone lines.  
Danny said he would call if their was any news on how Lindsay was, he would be coming to help the case but he would be staying at the hospital for awhile. I continued to process the scence with Hawkes stopping briefly to call Stella however all I got was voicemail, the Greek phone lines weren't my favourite things at that moment.  
After processing Flack came in and said he had sent security tapes of the building over to Adam and he was going to check on Lindsay and Danny, before I could ask to come he was gone.

The Hospital- Danny's POV-

Sitting in the hall while Lindsay was in surgery was probably the longest few hours of my life. I sat their attempting to be patient but after asking for a fifth time in ten minutes I sensed the nurse on the reception desk was getting rather annoyed so I settled for coffee and pacing.  
Trying to stop blaming myself occupied me for awhile then worrying about if Lindsay was okay took over again.  
I called Flack twice which earned me death glares from the reception desk nurse, then I tried Stella several times glaring back at the nurse.  
On the way to the hospital the doctor told me she had lost much blood but she should be okay, but 'should be' wasn't nearly good enough I needed to see Montana myself and until then I would settle with worrying and praying.

AN----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG!! I know terrible chapter, really short- sorry, sorry, sorry. But I promise my next chapters will be much longer, also it will involve Stella in Greece and finding Lindsays shooter.

But I am off school now for at least 7 weeks so I will be posting more regularly, my birthday 29th July (wed) I'm 13 woo and then I'm going on holiday for a week so I will update next when I get back. Byee's

- Courtney


	13. A family reunited

"**Nearly there" Jack said, although Stella hadn't asked. An uncomfortable silence had settled from the moment Stella had entered the car as neither knew what to say to each other. Stella supposed her newly found brother was just trying to engage in conversation. His attempts failed. Silence began to settle, again.**

**Stella had been in Greece for three days now, Jack had joined her last night apologizing for his absence but it was unavoidable. When Stella first arrived in Greece she checked into a hotel Jack had booked it was a four-star hotel with three swimming pools, two Jacuzzis, a gym all of which Stella hadn't yet experienced because her time was spent exploring Greece and shopping, the town she was staying in didn't have half the shops New York did however it was cosy and the locals were very nice. When Jack had arrived last night he explained he could only stay for five days but if Stella decided to stay on he would come back.**

**The car Jack owned was a black sports car, not a convertible so Stella was currently very angry with the sun, it had had three days to be at it's high, three days to give sunbathers a perfect tan or a very painful burn and yet the sun had decided to be the hottest today, the day newspaper claimed to be the hottest day of the year and yet Jack wore a suit. Today Stella would meet her uncle, Darius. Also Darius's wife Selene, their two children, Stella's cousins Alexis and George.**

**The humidity and heat wasn't helping the feeling Stella wasn't a big fan of. Nervousness. It certainly didn't help that Stella had just hear Jack announce "We're here".**

**The house Jack had stopped at was an new house, painted blue with an rectangular garden filled with bright flowers on the right and a drive-way on the left as did all of the house on that neighbourhood each painted a different colour. Stella turned to Jack who smiled reassuringly "You'll be fine, they're your family, Stella". Turning back to look at the house she saw a man and woman standing on their doorstep, looking around fifty smiling broadly and waving in her direction. **_**Danmit Bonasara**_** Stella mentally scolded **_**You can shoot someone easily but be scared to go and meet your late**_** Stella thought as Jack got out and then opened her door "come on" he said with another smile. Reluctantly Stella got out.  
"Jack!" the woman greeted as she walked side-by-side with her husband down the garden path to meet them.**

**----------CSINY-----------CSINY---------CSINY-------CSINY----------------CSINY-------------CSINY-----------CSINY------------------**

**The woman introduced herself, Selene and her husband Darius while ushering Stella and Jack into the house with a happy smile. Darius had green eyes and light hair streaked with occasional grey. His wife had dark eyes and dark black hair. As Stella entered the living room a woman stood up beaming she shook hands with Stella "I'm Alexis and this is my husband Daniel" she said motioning to the man sitting on the couch. Alexis looked much like her mother with dark hair and deep eyes. Jack kisses her on the cheek then shook hands with Daniel, then nodded his head to Stella silently saying **_**sit down. **_**When Stella sat down next to Alexis Jack sat on a chair next to his uncle and aunt "Where's George" he asked. "Here" George said striding through the door a woman following. George had short blonde curls and sea blue eyes "Stella" he greeted. "I'm George, my wife Mina". Stella smiled "Hello".**

"**Stella, I realise it must be very-" Darius stopped seemingly trying to find the words to go on "Strange, for you meeting us after all of these years but do you have any questions about your parents" Darius asked, not trying to sound as if she were a child. Stella thought for a moment **_**I've always wondered about my parents but now I can't find anything I want to ask.**_** "What were they like" She asked. Darius smiled warmly "James was funny, charming a great brother, we got on very well unlike some siblings". Jack had told Stella their parents names were James and Maria. "Your mother was very caring, a truly wonderful woman". Stella beamed happily, Jack seemed the grin aswell. "I also wondered-" she began however the ringing of her cell phone cut her short "excuse me".  
"Mac, what's going on" Stella whispered as she exited the living room. **

**"Stella, finally you answer your phone"**

"**What do you want, Mac"**

"**It's Lindsay, she's been shot"**

**Stella sadly ended the call once Mac had told her what had happened and slowly walked into the living room "I have to leave, something has happened, I'm so sorry". Jack stood up and smiled "I'll drive".**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**

**Hellooo my faithful readers. I promised a longer chapter, I hope that is considerably longer than my last. Since we haven't heard from Stella in a while I decided to devote a chapter to her in Greece, although had to cut it short because of Lindsay. I don't know anything about her family so I invented an uncle and cousins. Thanks for reading, please review!! **

**- Courtney**


	14. Trust

Stella's POV-

"You okay" Jack asked as he put his hand on my shoulder gently offering some sort of comfort, it was only half working. I nodded sadly continuing to stare at the floor unable to form the words to describe to him how unbelievably selfish I felt. How much i wanted to be there for Lindsay and Danny, to help the team find her shooter.  
"Stella, please look at me" although he tone was quiet there was an edge of commanding in his voice, so I met his eye briefly before turning away to look out onto the aisle. I didn't want him to think of me as being weak, I didn't want him to judge me. I was a wreck. Mac was normally there to comfort me when I'd screwed up or when i was emotionally drained for a perticularly bad case. Mac never judged me and i wasn't ready to test how Jack would do. Not yet anyway.  
"She's going to be fine, don't worry" I turned back to him sharply not even trying to conceal my sudden anger "how the hell do you know".  
He smiled and took his hand from my shoulder to take my hand "Mac would of told you if she wasn't". No, perhaps he wouldn't, perhaps Mac wouldn't want to discuss something like that over the phone. Damn my imagination, Lindsay is going to be fine. She was tough and she had Danny beside her. It would all be over soon. She would be fine, but then something hit me  
"What if she isn't fine, something could go wrong" For the first time in, months maybe, I felt my voice falter it wasn't because I was angry because I wasn't anymore, it wasn't because I was sad, I feared it was because I was starting to trust the man sitting next to me, I wanted to open up to him about my doubts and fears, I wanted to finally have someone who I could tell all of that too. Family. My brother, and try to possibly make up for lost years. He smiled again reassuringly "Trust me!".

Could I?

Shaking my head I checked my watch, we'd been on the plane for an hour, not long before I see Lindsay, not long before I'm back in New York. Mac. I hadn't even began to think of what I would say to him, what he would say to me if we could go back to how we were when we'd finally caught the man who shot Lindsay. "I let her down" I whispered more for myself than Jack but he heard. I hadn't expected his words to be so calming and seem so genuine, so real, like he really believeed them "Lindsay?, no Stella, you haven't let her down" He squeezed my hand  
"Your going to find who did this, and your going to be there for her, you're a good person, you haven't let anyone down".  
Of course I wondered how he knew this, how he knew I was such a good person because truth-be-told I wasn't not really. Mac, i'd ;let him down.  
"I should have been there for her, I should be there now". Again I had the frightening overwhelming urge to tell him everything, about Frankie, about Drew, everything. I didn't instead I opted for nodding, not agreeing but not disagreeing either, he chuckled and whispered

"Trust me".

Could I?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay's POV-

I can felt warn hands clasped around my own. Danny. Although I could yet to open my eyes I knew. I could hear him talking to me and then I realise there is another voice, a female voice. Stella? Angell? I try to tighten my grip on his hand to let him know I'm awake but he doesn't seem to feel anything. "When will she wake up" I hear him ask sounding tired. I wondered how long he'd been at the hospital, how long i'd been at the hospital.  
"A few hours, the surgery went fine but she will still be very weak when she wakes, try not to worry Mr Messer". Inside I smiled hoping it showed to Danny, a nurse he was just talking to a nurse. I heard a door shut then silence.  
What did you think Montana? Dammit! I mentally scolded myself then scolded myself again for using 'Montana' Damn Danny and his cute nickname calling. I felt warm lips press lightly on my forehead "I love you, Montana" I hear him whisper. I beamed "I love you too".

I wondered what had happened to me, my mind was blurry, it seemed to happen so fast everything. Although I could still hear the gunshot loud and clear, I remembered falling and then a face looming over me. Come on Lindsay think! The face was unmasked if I could only remember what he looked like, he seemed to be smiling. Smug bastard. He'd probably been so happy about his shot he hadn't even bothered to check my pulse, he probably thought i was dead. Idiot.  
Then I smiled again, Danny didn't realise I was awake, I couldn't even open my eyes therefore couldn't speak. I had plenty of time to remember the face of my attacker and when I finally woke, I would tell Danny everything.  
Ha! Bet the bastard won't be so smug when he's introduced to a jail cell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

I realised we hadn't heard from Lindsay in awhile so that was her thoughts. If your curious this story is supposed to be after the 'Drew incident' but before Lindsay gets pregnant. Anyway what do you think, should Stella be beginning to trust Jack?? Thanks for reading!! and maybe reviewing??

- Courtney


	15. a little tug in the right direction

Stella's POV

"Mac?" I gave a weak smile as the man I love turned around to meet my gaze, his face surprisingly blank compared to how Flack had explained his feelings. Mac had apparently been very scared and angry, understandably so but he didn't seem like that to me. To me. Of course! I up and took a flight to Greece without sorting out everything that had been going on between us and I knew the look in his eyes wasn't because of what had happened to the woman he probably thought of as a daughter, the look was directed to me.  
I slowly moved forward towards him, standing next to him as I turned my gaze to the little window which gazed into the hospital room in which Lindsay lay, Danny sitting on the chair opposite of her bed. I wasn't exactly sure what to say, I was sorry? What did I really have to be sorry about?  
Jack and I had spoken briefly on my way to the hospital, I had already talked to Flack in the department but only for a few minutes. Everyone was so busy now, looking for the man who caused Lindsay such pain, and all I seemed to be able to do was hope to whatever God existed she would be okay. Obviously Danny looked a complete mess, dark circles under his eyes and I could tell by his hands as he held Lindsays he was shaking slightly. I had never seen this from the boy who grew up in one of the roughest parts of New York. I blinked slightly and turned my head yet again back to Mac, he was looking at me with a new odd expression on his face.  
"Aren't you going in to see her?" He asked me, for what seemed like the second time and I just hadn't heard his first comment. I slowly shook my head, it had already been decided I would head back to the lab and help Adam run some tests from the apartment. "She doesn't need me now, Danny is with her. Anyway, I'm going to go back and help as much as I can in the lab."  
Silence fell again amongst us both, as we both just stared into the room despite wishing I knew what to say. From the way the doctors spoke, Lindsay would be okay but Mac didn't seem too convinced that was good enough. Flack and Angell were trying their best to keep their feelings out of the case and treat it as any other attack, but the tone in Don's voice when we spoke told me otherwise.  
And Jack? Well, my brother had told me he would be there for me if I needed him, but when I felt a warm hand wrap around mine I felt a new sense of protection close around me.  
My head had turned to see a slight tug at Mac's lips as he actually held my hand, the silence speaking more clearly than some of the things we had said to each other aloud.

AN/

Remember me? What has it been, a year since I last updated? I can only offer EXTREME apologies, and cyber cookies because of the terrible length of this chapter. I realised I needed to update it and get my brain ball rolling again, so this is just a little Smacked-ness to let you all know I am back!  
Do I even deserve reviews? :/


End file.
